Shadows Of The Past
by Raccly e.r 17
Summary: There where only 7 saiyans in all that where left when Vegeta went to earth, But what about before? A saiyan female that Vegeta grew up with was taken from Vegeta by Freeza at the same time Prince Vegeta was. Was called my best fic! Chap 2 reposted!
1. Rise and Fall

**Shadows Of The Past**

**Disclaimer; Don't own anything except for my crappy fic's and errored drawings.**

**Summary: There where only 7 saiyans in all that where left when Vegeta went to earth, But what about before? A saiyan female that Vegeta had grown up with as a family friend was taken from Vegeta by Freeza at the same time as Prince Vegeta was, but didn't spent much time together anymore because Freeza mad sure to have them separated. This is about Vegeta's relationship before Bulma, and what came out of it evil grins. Yeah, I know, ALOT of People have done stuff like this, But I've never seen any of them take the turn that im taking...So, I hope you stick around with the fic long enough to see what im talking about.**

Raccly: **Ok, I worked really hard on this, and hope that I've mad a break though. I also hope and pray I get reviews! **

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **scorpion29, for thinking up The title, and sportschickVLVR and Darkestdestiny06, for idea's for the plot. Check out these great authors work some time! And thanks guys! Couldn't have done it with out you!

**started: Sunday, 17 July, 2005**

**Prologue: Rise and Fall**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**FLASH BACK:**

**VEGETA'S POV:**

**I can't believe this: all that has happened… I still cant believe it. How could it all be gone? How could an asteroid blow up my whole planet? **

**I'm crying now…but I try to muffle it, for if Frieza or one of his men hears me crying again, they'll...they'll...sigh**

**I'm in a dark room now. Velvet's here with me, sitting next to me and leaning on my shoulder. She's cried her self to sleep...**

**This isn't right! We're only kids! We're only 8! **

**It's all my fathers fault, too! He didn't have to give me away for free!**

**No...it's not his fault. You can't blame a dead guy. He did come back to get me...and lost his life...**

**But...m-my mother would have done more then my father. She would have NEVER given me away in the first place...But she was also killed by that darn lizard!**

**Frieza didn't have to kill her the way he did! He didn't have to behead her...especially not in front of me and Velvet...**

**I guess I just don't know how to feel...**

**I turn a little to look at Velvet. She's all I have left. I've grown up with her... and she's always been there for me. I turn away from her not wanting to remember everything any more.**

**"Vegeta?" She asked, with her eyes still closed.**

**I turn again to look at her. "Y-yes?" I ask, still on the verge of tears.**

**"Are you scared?" she asks, now opening her eyes.**

**I stay silent and look down, which answers her with all that she needs to know.**

**"Don't worry, I'll be here for you..." she says, looking me in the eyes.**

**I then open my mouth to respond, but stop when I hear someone talking outside of the room. It's Freeza, Zarbon, and Dodoria.**

**"We can not have then in the same room! You don't kill off a pack of Saiyans and then leave the last two in a room together! There bound to try and escape! Remove the girl to the other side of the ship. They shall not see each other unless it's to eat, or MAYBE a purge. Understood?"**

**"Yes, Lord Frieza!" Zarbon and Dodoria say at the same time.**

**"Good." And with that Frieza leaves.**

**All we have time to do is gasp as Dodoria and Zarbon throw open the door and charge in.**

**Velvet screams as I jump in front of her. It was all I could think to do... but it does nothing to help. They throw me to the other side of the room and by the time I get my air back they are walking out the door with Velvet...**

**END FLASH BACK**

**I'm now sitting in this dark room...All alone...Velvet recently spoke to me telepathically. She said that that's how we will be staying in touch. She all so said that some day, when we are smarter, older, and stronger, we will run away from this place...together. I'll be awaiting that day...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Raccly: Well? What do ya think? Sad, boring, or maybe, just maybe, good? Sorry it's so short, it's only cuz this is the Prologue. Next chap will be chap 2 instead of 1 though...I don't want you guys to get confused, AND it will be longer then this.**

**This was done in 20 mins. Amazing, huh? It just shows what I can do when I really crack down!**

**Thanks for reading " "! please review! puts on sun glasses and walks off with 50cent's 'Disco Inferno' song playing in background.**

**Finished: Sunday, July 17, 2005**


	2. Bonnie and Clyde: part 1

**Shadows Of The Past**

**Disclaimer: all I own is all, over 20 character's I've mad up...yeah, it's amazing for a person with ADD. lol.**

**Raccly: Ok, this chap will be the highest rating I've done so fare, cuz of alot swearing, and...Well! you'll just have ta read to find out wont you! **

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **scorpion29, for thinking up The title, and sportschickVLVR and Darkestdestiny06, for idea's for the plot. Check out these great authors work some time! And thanks guys! Couldn't have done it with out you!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**DarkestDestiny - Thanks soooooo much for reviewing! Funny, everyone that helped make this, that I gave thanks to, reviewed! Lol. And Don't worry, your review was the last piece of confidence I needed to get the will to finish this chap!**

**Scorpion29 - I Didn't expect EVERY one that helped me ta review, but,shrugges I guess everyone knows a good thing when they see it! big grin Well, I hope you like this chap as much as the last 'bittersweet' one!**

**Clarobell - I hope your still interested in this chap in this fic. **

**sportschickVLVR - Wow, you help break everyone's writers block, huh? lol! And im glad that your glad to be the first review, it feels good to know it's a race. LOL! My best story yet huh? I hope It stays like that! Thanks, It's funny, nothing in this was planed out in the lest, all my other fic's where! And when I started this, I just sat down and started typing off the top of my head! Oh, and you were right! It already has got'n more then 2 reviews! lol.**

**SSJ Naomi - Thank you soooooo much! Im glad you think so! I hope you think the same of this chap!**

**Katraina - Im glad your interested in this! Humm...haven't read many before Bulma relationship fic's with out the planet purges? I have, I you'd like, can tell you some names. Yeah, this chap has humor, but, like I put in the details, it also has drama. Well, here it is! The next chap! I hope you like it!**

**DbzTeske - Thanks, im glad you think so, don't worry, with how many reviews the first chap got, I am DEFIANTLY not stopping!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED! YOU GUYS MAKE ME WANNA WRITE THIS STORY ALL DAY LONG! but I wont..lol! Sorry, To lazy and easily sidetracked...**

**Started: Friday, 15 July, 2005 **

**CHAP2: Bonnie And Clyde Part 1 **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**VEGETA"S POV:**

**If only I knew what was to come from the future...**

**I could have stopped it all...or, I could have at lest tried...**

**I wouldn't have fooled around so much...I wouldn't have so reckless...**

**But I did...and I was...**

**This wasn't meant to happen...I thought it was for the better, to run from what held us down...**

**But now, Im alone, once again, but this time, it's different...This time, there is nothing to feel...everything hurts, except for my heart...I can feel nothing from it...**

**All im left to do is to lay here, in the same room I've grown up in, re-play all my mistakes, and what happened last to case me to be in this place...**

**FLASH BACK:**

**"Hey, Vegeta! Come on! Hurry! Do you want us to be found!" A young female voice whispered.**

**"Maybe.." Vegeta whispered back with a smart ass smirk as he ducked though the bushes, a few feet behind the girl.**

**"I herd that!" She growled, but still was wispering. The giggled and rolled her eyes at his abilaty to never miss an opertunaty to be a smart ass and sarcastic.**

**Before she knew it, he was right next to her runing yet still ducking though some tree branches. He turned and smirked with his teeth showing, (think Majin Vegeta at the turnament.) and with out ferther notice picked up alot more speed and laped her. **

**"Grr! Vegeta! Get your scrany self back here! This isn't a race! Your ganna get us found out!" said a little louder knowing that with his saiyan hearing he could understand her, but, was still mad that he turned there get away from freeza, into a race.**

**"Vegeta! I swear, if you don't stop, RIGHT now, i'll-" But she didn't get to finish. He he had mad a dead stop, and since she was runing, she ended up right next to him again. She stoped, panted, bent over, and panted from the miny race created by her saiyan companyon.**

**"You **_Pant _**you jerk! **_pant _**What did you do that for! **_pant _**" She said, as she panting and slowly looked up at him with fire in her eyes. But it quickly died down when she looked into his eyes. **_'his expresion has softened...I don't remember him ever looking at me like that...' _**She though as she stood straight up. He stared down at her.**

**"Vegeta?" She asked still looking him in the eyes.**

**"Yes...Velvet?" He asked.**

**"Come here" She said calmly.**

**He walking a little closer to her...and...WAM! Before he knew it he was knocked into a tree. With only his legs out of the tree, since he hit it head first. One leg was bent up, and twitching. **

**She had hit him with a branch that she picked up before she stood straight up. She was shaking with anger and a vain on her for head was showing.**

**"Yeah! What where you expecting Veggie? A kiss? Not After you made me run like that!" She shouted as she shook the branch at him.**

**Vegeta powered up and bursted out of the tree as it disinagrated from his energy.**

**""SHHHH! Were hiding, remember?" She wispered as she remembered the main topic of the day. Vegeta crossed his armes, looked away from her, and mumbled" Yeah, well...you started it..". velvet sighed.**

**Then, both there scouters went off. **

**"There here..." Vegeta wispered looking up at the sky.**

**"Shit..."Velvet wispered, more to herself, also searching the sky.**

**"come on!" Vegeta said as he grabbed her hand and ran though the bushes quickly.**

**But they wern't stealthy enough. The next thing they heard, where the words that they feared, "Hey, I see em!" **

**Vegeta and Velvet both gulped at the same time. They where now runining along side each other.**

**As They ran one of Frieza's men flew into the tree area that they where in and begain to pick up speed. They both looked back and then looked at each other. Thinking of the same thing, they both mad a quick, small hop, and flew in the same direction as before, but with even more speed.**

**They looked back once more, and saw nothing. But it wasn't worth the risk to just stop. Vegeta was the first to look straight ahead again. **

**He gasped instently stoped. Whiched, since he was still holding Velvets hand, it jerked her to a stop as well.**

**Velvet looked ahead to see why they where stopping, and got the answer she had been praying it not to be.**

**There was a another one of Frieza's men floating right in front of them, smirking coldly. **

**"Good Job. Now lest take em back to lord Freeza for pernishment." The one that was chacing them from the back said with a chuckle.**

**Vegeta ground his teeth in frustration and anger.'**_ GREAT! What do we do now? _**' He screamed in his head as began to think as quickly as possible.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Raccly: Wow, I've actually finished ANOTHER chap! This must be my lucky day! If ya wanna make my day better, tell me what ya liked about this chap, or, if there's something you didn't like about it( Which every author hopes not), then feel free ta tell me!**

**Sorry I left it at a cliff hanger! But It's for a good reason!**

**Oh, and Just so you know, Vegeta and Velvet are about 17. Yeah, I know, there kinda young, But work with me! It's not like any other rules matter to a pare of saiyans! Thanks for reading and sticking to the end of, Shadows Of The Past. Please tell me what ya think of this chap by review!**

**finished: Saturday, July 23, 2005**

**Re-Spell checked on:12/22/05**


	3. Bonnie and Clyde: Part 2

**Shadows Of The Past**

**Disclaimer: I really hope you guys don't think I own anything huge. well, sept maybe, this fic! lol. It seems to be doing more then great so fare!**

**Summary: There where only 7 saiyans in all that where left when Vegeta went to earth, But what about before? A saiyan female that Vegeta had grown up with as a family friend was taken from Vegeta by Frieza at the same time as Prince Vegeta was, but didn't spent much time together anymore because Frieza mad sure to have them separated. This is about Vegeta's relationship before Bulma, and what came out of it evil grins. Yeah, I know, a LOT of People have done stuff like this, But I've never seen any of them take the turn that im taking...So, I hope you stick around with the fic long enough to see what im talking about.**

**Raccly: Im...SPEECHLESS! I just can't **_believe _**that this fic was such a hit! I've got like, 15 reviews and only 2 chap's! Thank you, thank you all sooooooo VERY much! You have no idea how much it means to me to have created something so successful!**

**oh. and im very sorry for not up-dating this in hella long! I'm in 7th grade now which means im still getting use to so many classes and homework from everyone of my teachers AND homework every weekend. But don't worry, this Thursday is the start of Christmas break! So, I'll have more time to write, type out, and spell check( even though I hate the very thought of that) my fic.**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **scorpion29, for thinking up The title, sportschickVLVR , and Darkestdestiny06, for idea's for the plot. Check out these great authors work some time! And thanks guys! Couldn't have done it with out you!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(yes, I know there's a reviewer answer whatever button now, but there wasn't when these people, or you, commented. lol, dang, I really haven't up-dated in a long time, huh?)**

**Katrina - thanks, and yeah, I noticed the spelling errors... It's just...I HATE spell check. I don't like being corrected to much, and it's even worse from a computer that only says: "what's 'Tha'? Humm...well, ya got me buddy! I've got all the words in the dictionary right here and that's not in here! so, can't help you there!"( a.k.a:' no suggestions').**

**Ahem...so, I fear knowing Im ganna need to use spell check... I try to prof read, but Im very forgetful, so...And, as for the editor, I've been getting what ever help I can get my hands on..But im looking for 'one', I had someone for the job, but she hasn't talked to me in...a while. And I need someone who will be on a lil more often to help me out, so, yeah.**

**sportschickVLVR - LOL! Well, to be honest, yes, I do like to make cliff hangers, it keeps the reviewers wondering, thinking of the possibilities, and on the edge.**

**Yeah, im considering there idea. Lol, no it's not Dark. After that idea, I was ganna start looking, but then you offered, sooo... I would love for you to be my editor! But...you haven't exactly been on or actually talked to me in a while...so...im ganna re-look unless you re-show up. lol. sorry, I love ya, but I need someone that will be ...reachable.**

**DarkestDestiny2006 - Lol, sorry bout the cliff hanger, I just wanted to post it before I lost reviewers,( like im sure I have now) and I had writers block at the end of that chap( like I have for the past few months). Damn...schools ruining my life! ;**

**Yeah, you weren't the first ta review, but not the last. Don't feel bad though, you couldn't of been first, cuz of the fact that I had posted once before and only one person got to it then. **

**I wasn't expecting to get so many reviews so quickly! And even anonymous ones!** **Don't worry, I plan to give this fic my all.**

**Scorpion29 - Ah man, I missed MORE words? Damnit! I thought I got em all! stops and hears pokemon theme in head hehe! ...Er...ahem..anyway, Sorry about the cliff hanger, I was out of idea's, and I wanted to up-date before I lose my reviewers! So, I posted what I had. Yeah, I plan ta get an editor before I post it, you've been taking part in that though. Lol.**

**Clarobell - You're a great guesser! Lol. Well, I'll only tell ya that your guess(s) are correct.**

**And, yes, it WILL get to the present. Sorry that it's taking so long to, it's just that some reviewers want more info on the past, and some want to rush it...But, have no worries, it WILL get there, and there WILL be the rest of the story happening there.**

**SSJ Naomi - heh, yes, they are! Mwahahaha! er...yes, their 17. ; Lol, What role will Velvet play closer to the saiyan saga...hum...well, I wasn't really planing for this fic ta take that approach, since that could slightly mess up my main idea( which you won't know of for a long time!) **

**But, if I get reviews saying people would like the fic to take that approach, I can do that. **

**Star0307 - Heh, thanks! well, I guess I should have said I'VE read a lot of fics like this, or close to some parts in this. LOL! Heh, all fic ideas are great, it just needs the right readers. lol, and sorry this hasn't been up-dated in a long time, I've just been over flowed with stuff!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**LAST TIME IN **_Shadows Of The Past_**: Velvet looked ahead to see why they where stopping, and got the answer she had been praying it not to be.**

**There was a another one of Frieza's men floating right in front of them, smirking coldly. **

**"Good Job. Now lets take em back to lord Frieza for punishment." The one that was chasing them from the back said with a chuckle.**

**Vegeta ground his teeth in frustration and anger.'**_ GREAT! What do we do now? _**' He screamed in his head as he began to think as quickly as possible.**

**Started: Saturday, July 23, 2005**

**Chap 3: Bonnie and Clyde: Part 2 **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Normal POV:**

**He quickly grabbed Velvet's hand again, and jumped into the air just in time to miss the guards. Though, the same could not be said for the guards. Mainly for the fact that they smacked into each other, face first, and ended up grabbing hold of each other, thinking they had one of the two saiyan's.**

**They both yelled in pain, and then in 'victory'. **

**" I got you, you dirt saiyan!" "No! I got you!" Argued the two seemingly retarded guards, as the rolled a round trying to over power the other, still not realizing that it wasn't a saiyan that they grabbed hold of.**

**Vegeta chuckled as he floated and watched the scene a few feet above. Velvet just raised a brow, and shook her head at there stupidity.**

**"They get dumber every year..." She stated.**

**Vegeta just smirked and slowly took off higher into the air, to make sure they went un-noticed, for now.**

**But until they did come looking again, he needed to find a place to hide, and to be safe from being captured.**

**A few minutes later, after searching for the perfect hiding place, he spotted a medium sized waterfall. **_' That will do nicely. It's hidden, and fare from where we left them'_**. He thought to himself.**

**He slowly began to drop from the sky, still holding on to Velvet's hand.**

**" Nice choice. They won't find us so easily here." Velvet said approvingly as she inspected the area.**

**"come on. we need to hide out in the cave behind that waterfall! This place IS fare from the gay guards, but they can still find us." Vegeta stated as he turned from the direction of the waterfall to look at her. She nodded in agreement, and followed him.**

**They both quickly jumped over the lake and into the waterfall.**

**"Good, it's not to small." Vegeta stated as he slowly walked while looking around the cave with has hands on his hips. **

**Velvet was doing the same, but stood still with her arms crossed. **

**"Yeah, it's just so beautiful. Caves make me **_so_** happy inside..." She said with a plan voice and disgusted face. Vegeta chuckled and turned to look at her. She looked back at him and he smirked, and shortly turned to examine the cave again. She smirked after he looked away and followed his lead at examining the cave.**

**He turned and looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Hey, get over here, they may be able to see you if your just standing there right in front of the waterfall entrance." Vegeta stated with a scrawl, and slowly walked closer to the front of the waterfall, still looking around.**

**Turned half way to look at him, she glared at him. He stopped walking when he was a little over a foot in front of her and raised one eye brow.**

**"Hey, it'll be your death, do what ever the hell ya want. But you know I'm right." He stated again, as he slightly tilted his head to the side. She huffed and** **continued scanning the cave with her eye as Vegeta did the same to her.**

**" Like you would care, you just don't wanna get caught. And besides, your rarely right about anything" She said arrogantly and began to walk around the cave looking around trying to get her mind off him so she didn't kill him. **

**Vegeta's eyes began to twice in annoyance from her unitensional circling him.**

**He uncrossed his arms, scowl deepening( if that's possible ;).**

**"I think you should have gotten this whole cave memorized by n-"**

**Before he could finish, Velvet hade finely stopped moving, and started walking toward him to smack him for being such an impatient jerk, but, tripped over her own foot.**

**She quickly attempted to fixed her mistake proudly and before Vegeta would notice since he was busy talking to her, but, failed at that too, since she then tripped over miniature bolder.**

**There was no hope in Vegeta not seeing her mistake that time! Since, she fell on him.**

**Vegeta sat on the ground for a moment, wide-eyed, then recovered and finished his sentence with a 'ow'.**

**He placed his hands on her hips, with all intentions in throwing her off of himself, But...for some reason he couldn't...he just couldn't bring himself to do so...Especially when he looked up into her eyes. It was the look in her eyes...**

**Slowly, she placed her arms on his chest, propping herself up. **

**Vegeta watched her as he began to get the same look in his eyes as she had.**

**He didn't know quit what he was doing or why it seemed to be right, but he couldn't stop himself...Before he could even think, he had pressed his lips to hers.**

**He supposed it felt right to her too since she didn't push away, but instead wrapped her arms around his neck.**

**And at that moment he remembered what she had said to comfort him when they were kids...**

**flash Back:**

_"Vegeta?" She asked, with her eyes still closed._

_I turn again to look at her. "Y-yes?" I ask, still on the verge of tears._

_"Are you scared?" she asks, now opening her eyes._

_I stay silent and look down, which answers her with all that she needs to know._

_"Don't worry, I'll be here for you..." she says, looking me in the eyes._

**Flash Back Ended:**

**As these memories and other moments flashed through his mind, he knew that he loved her.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Raccly: Well, I hope you liked it, it took me FOREVER to get this done. I do best when I depressed and up-set. It took my comp dying, losing everything on my comp, grounded with nothing to do 3 times, my grandpa and mom evictced, and friend probs that really got me thinking, to start working on this again. And, like I said, Christmas break started today for me, so I should have more time ta up-date and live. ; **

**oh, and I must know what you guys think: would you want this fic to go on through the series like Dbz but with Velvet and see how she handles and fits into things? OR would you want the fic to go as I planed from the start and skip some sagas so reveal my main part sooner? Honestly, I think the first idea is great, but it's the readers choice, so, PLEEEEASE CHOOSE!**

**XXXXXXX**

**(I'll give you a clip of the next chap as a sorry for this being so short and late)**

**Next chap: _"Damnit! How could we lose them!"_**

_**"I don't know, but I do know that they've been out of our reach for almost 3 hours! And if you recall, lord Frieza only gave us 4 to hunt them down and bring em to him!" The first and leader of the guards shouted back.**_

_**"Wait! im getting a reading...two of them! Its them!" Shouted the second. **_

**_"Lets move out! And call for back-up! Im NOT letting them get away again." The leading guard bellowed with a burst of energy and flew off with the second following close behind._**

**That's it for this chap! oh, and incase I don't get it in as soon as I hope, Marry Christmas every buddy!**

**grabs CD player and listens to 'Check On It' by Byonce while hurrying to fully type out next chap**

**Spell checked/typed out: 12/22/05**

**Posted: 12/23/05, Midnight**


	4. Going Under

**Shadows Of The Past**

**Disclaimer:****Don't own Dbz, or any characters sept Velvet and another character you'll learn of soon enough.**

**Summary:**** There where only 7 saiyans in all that where left when Vegeta went to earth, But what about before? A saiyan female that Vegeta had grown up with as a family friend was taken from Vegeta by Frieza at the same time as Prince Vegeta was, but didn't spent much time together anymore because Frieza mad sure to have them separated. This is about Vegeta's relationship before Bulma, and what came out of it. evil grins**

**Raccly: I just re-read my last chap and saw that the last time I up-dated was before Christmas. >. ;;**

**I would have had this up-dated a lot sooner but I got grounded for a good month. But something good came out of that. I drew and wrote a lot. So, thanks to being grounded, I found the time to work on this fic. . **

**Now, before I start the next chap off, I'd just like to thank my reviews and comment back to those who don't have an account on And yes, I know there's a 'answer review' button now, I just like to thank those who gave me the will to keep trying, a public thanks, it means more.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Dragon****- Thanks ash! I'm glad ya liked it. Yea, next time I see ya on line I'll link you. **

**j.s****- Review for chap 1: Lol, thanks for the applaud. Yea, I looked around at the controls on my account before I posted anything. Better safe then review less. And I agree with ya, it is a dumb move ta leave that lock thingy on, but I guess other writers here have different perspectives. Heh, Im glad ya like Velvet. lol, thanks! I spent _days_ trying to think of a good name for her till I got to that one. ;**

**And as for your question:" **Maybe, for once, unless it interferes with your plans too much, could Velvet (love that name) be a tough chick?**", Actually, I was already plan for her to be that way. I get what you mean, a strong, deep, courageous, fearless,( and intelligent, of corse) personality. Lol, sept, not so heartless, she can be broken, just like Vegeta can, it just takes a deep emotional cut.**

**review for chap2: yes, I meant A.D.D. um...It is similar to A.D.H.D, but at the same time, it isn't. A.D.D: Attention Deficit(don't think I spelt that right) Disorder. A.D.H.D: Attention Deficit Hyper Disorder. I have A.D.D, it's the none hyper version of the 2. Lol, I've learned off the top of your head is best too. took me a while though. And im very sorry for putting you through long cliffhanger pain>. ;; Im in 7th grade now and every teacher in the damn world's on my ass for late homework..>.>;;**

**j.s****- ****My lord you like typing! I think your on my list of fav reviewers. Every author knows they got there readers thinking when they get long reviews. -thanks!**

**wowwhatahotgurl****- Thanks! I'm glad ya like it so much!**

**DbzTeske****- Heh, don't worry, I don't plan ta stop writing this till the end.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**LAST TIME IN **_Shadows Of The Past_**flash Back:**

**"Vegeta?" She asked, with her eyes still closed.**

**I turn again to look at her. "Y-yes?" I ask, still on the verge of tears.**

**"Are you scared?" she asks, now opening her eyes.**

**I stay silent and look down, which answers her with all that she needs to know.**

**"Don't worry, I'll be here for you..." she says, looking me in the eyes.**

**Flash Back Ended:**

**As these memories and other moments flashed through his mind, he knew that he loved her.**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**scorpion29, for thinking up The title, and sportschickVLVR and Darkestdestiny06, for idea's for the plot. Check out these great authors work some time! And thanks guys! Couldn't have done it with out you!

, for thinking up The title, and and , for idea's for the plot. Check out these great authors work some time! And thanks guys! Couldn't have done it with out you! 

**Started: February, Sunday, 26, 2006**

**Chap 4: Going UnderXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Normal POV:**

**"Damnit! How could we lose them!"**

**"I don't know, but I do know that they've been out of our reach for almost 3 hours! And if you recall, lord Frieza only gave us 4 to hunt them down and bring em to him!" The first and leader of the guards shouted back.**

**"Wait! im getting a reading...two of them! Its them!" Shouted the second. **

**"Lets move out! And call for back-up! Im NOT letting them get away again." The leading guard bellowed with a burst of energy and flew off with the second following close behind.**

**Back at the hidden Cave: Vegeta's POV:**

**"Eh..." I groan waking up on cold, hard, ground. I took a few moments to collect my surroundings. My eyes slowly scanned the area and stopped when they fell apone something that brought memories flowing back. **_'Velvet'_** , I thought as I looked at her sleeping form. She had her eyebrows cast down and mouth curved into a frown.**

**For some odd reason she ALWAYS sleeps with a frown.**

**I sat up on my elbows smirking when she awoke, her eyes fell on me. She lightly smiled when she saw my smirking face. She scoots closer and wraps her arms around me with a sigh. I can feel my lips working against me into a smile. I can honestly say I feel content for the first time since my others death. I frown at the memory. Though, its not long lived, for she shot up with her eyes widened. Even more oddly, just as quickly as she jumped, she straightened up.**

**She quickly turned to me with a stern look, " We gotta get moving!" , She said as she got to her feet and began searching for her discarded cloths.**

**"What? Why?" I asked, now serious about her strange behavior. **

**"Because, Can't you see power readings headed this way? Check your Scouter for yourself!" ,She yelled, making me almost cringe, amazed my ear drums didn't explode.**

**I raise an eyebrow, but do as she says. I snatch my scouter from the ground, and sure enough, there are power levels heading straight for us.**

**"But...only there were only two guards after us..now there's.."**

**"To many! we've gadda get out of here! NOW!",She yells uneasily as I cringe and she hurries to get dressed.**

**We have our cloths back on in no time, and dash out of the cave, not even looking out first...which I now regret...**

**First thing I feel when I run out there is arms from behind me coming from under my own and putting me in a hold...Next is Velvet scream...**

**I whip my head up to see that there were just as many, if not more guards surrounding her as me.**

**She was being held in the same way as I was, except she was wildly thrashing to get free. **_No...No, don't! You'll only make then hold tighter! They'll become drastic!' _**,I yelled in my head, wish to have the ability to do so allowed, but the hold I was in was making breathing difficult.**

**But as I feared, it caused more guards to attend to her. They all went after her at the same time.**

**Breathing difficulties and logic forgotten, I scream, " NO!" I began to thrash. One of the gaurds in charge of me gave me a swift and winding blow to my stomach. Though the blow put me in great pain, all I could think about was saving Velvet.. So I power up and knock all the guards off me long enough to fly toward her, but not much more...**

**Before I can even touch her, I feel my leg snatched and yank me back. After that all I felt was being hit in the back of my head, as I watch Velvet struggle till the same is done to her, and my world goes black...**

**1 Week Later: Normal POV:**

**His eyes snapped open and started scanning the room instantly. It was to dark see anything but he guessed by the feel of the cold hard ground that it was his room, or rather private hell. There was a thin beam of light from of what he recongized to be the door. He blinked, adjusting his eyes and moving his body to a half push up position and quickly realized two things. **

**1: He was on his stomach, and 2: It hurt to move, meaning he was now in a lot of pain. **

**With a lot of strain, he got to his knees. **

**"Eh...what..happened?" He wonder barrley audible from having his voice horse.**

**Vegeta froze as he heard foot steps quickly approaching. His eyes widened and quickly clenched shut as the only way in or out was slammed open with blinding light from the outside.**

**With his eyes adjusting he looked up to see two guards that looked oddly farmiliar...Then it clicked,** _' The guards that originally were after me and velvet! ' _**, He thought, trigering another realization, **_' Wait...Velvet! I forgot all about her! What if Im to late-No! She HAS to be alive! '_

**He jumped up instantly, forgetting the pain he was in. **

**"What happened to Velvet? Where is she? " , He said in a paniced rush.The guards looked at one another and smirked. **

**"Wha'd you do with her!", He shouted with fear stricking him.**

**"ah, I see your finely up. Bought time.." , came a all to farmiler voice. **

**"You and your little girl friend caused me alot of trouble. But to answer your qestion, well, you needn't worry about **her**. Because **you** won't be seeing her ever again." , The voice said smoothly interring the room.**

**Vegeta's expression turn melted, losing his confidence. He could take the mindless guards..but..not this..**_demon_

**He watched as the two guards stepped to the side and non-other then Frieza walked in between them, grinning at Vegeta.**

**Vegeta took a step back and questioned, " Wha'd you do to her? Where is she?" , Vegeta demanded with fear slightly present in his voice.**

**"Nothing more then what we've done to you.", Frieza answered calmly. **

**Now Vegeta was scared. He was in great pain, and didn't dare look down to his body. He could only imagine her state right now.**

**The solider on Frieza's right gave a sadistic smirk and stated coldly, " Yea, but she woke up long before you did. I'd say after the first few days."**

**Finding his voice, Vegeta asked shakily, "First dew days of what?"**

**" Why, being unconscious of corse. ", The guard on the left said matter-of-factly.**

**"H-how long was I out?" **

**I'd say about a week. Almost a week in a half. ", The right guard stated and added, " To bad neither of you stayed out." He chuckled at his own joke. Vegeta growled instantly angering Frieza. Before Vegeta knew it he was instantly thrown into the back wall from a hard kick to the stomach. Vegeta began to cough up blood and gasp as he felt wounds re-opening.**

**"That's enough rebellion from you!" Frieza shouted. **

**"Now, you will be picking up on your purges were you left off and getting them all done quickly tomorrow. Understand?" **

**Vegeta nodded lightly. Frieza snorted and began to walk out but quickly stopped and turned in the door way to one of the two guards. **

**"Make sure he has a **clear** understanding" , Frieza hissed out and left.**

**The two guards turned to a horrified Vegeta as the doors closed shut.**

**AN:**

**I donno if you've noticed, but every chap so fare has been the name of a song ;**

**for example: 'Rise and Fall', by Craig, 'Bonnie and Clyde', by Jay-Z featuring Beyonce, and as for this chap, 'Going under', by Evanescence.**

**Yes, I know these songs aren't even all in the same Genre, but that's just me. I like rock, rap, R&B, and etc. So get use to the chaps being named after the songs. Because that's how this fics ganna be.**

**I think im ganna use another authors idea, and add parts of the song lyrics and the chaps named at the beginning, being based of songs. The author im copying is: StaindGT. They've found on donno if their on now, before I end my longer then heck Authors Note, Im making kind of a voting thing, Im debating on making the next chap a song fic kinda thing. The song I wanna use is called 'Saying Sorry' by Hawthorne Heights. If you haven't heard it, please go check it out before answering this question.**

**P.S: I think after I finish this, I'll make an alternate fic of this one. were it changes from the middle of the fic on up. I wanna do this because I've decided to keep the fic as planed, but also make another after wards that is about Velvet traveling along the series. You'll see what the difference is later.**

**Typed out: Sunday, April 30, 2006 **

**Spell checked: Sunday, April 30, 2006**

**Posted: (WOULD have been posted, if not for inter net problems) Sunday, April 30, 2006, 10:30 p.m**

**took about 3 hours in all**


End file.
